


"Cool."

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confession, Confessional Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: "Truth was, they were best friends. They’d been best friends for the longest of times, and during all that time, Hyunwoo had loved Kihyun."Card BPrompt: Confession





	"Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the font Droid Sherif 10  
> Hope you guys enjoy it! c:

With each and every thrust, Kihyun throws back his head and gasps in ecstasy, clinging onto Hyunwoo as the older sucks on one of his nipples, hips moving frantically as he pounds into the younger, moaning against his skin and gripping his hips with might.

 _“God,_ hyung. Faster.” Kihyun begs, gasping. His red hair clinging onto his forehead, lips bitten almost the same colour.

Hyunwoo grunts in response, snapping his hips against the younger’s with need, nibbling onto the hardened nub of his nipple. Kihyun clenches around him, and he moans lowly. “Kihyunie, you feel so good.” He all but cries, breath coming in hot puffs against the red haired man’s flushed skin.

The younger male’s fingers dig into his skin as he mewls and his legs open further around the other’s waist, exposing himself for Hyunwoo to take, wreck him. Fuck into his tight hole like a hungry man. Hyunwoo glances up, and sees Kihyun’s face, glistening with sweat, scrunched up in pleasure as he holds onto his bigger body, being pounded into like he was made for it, accepting Hyunwoo into him like second nature. His heart does a thing.

Truth was, they were best friends. They’d been best friends for the longest of times, and during all that time, Hyunwoo had loved Kihyun. He’d never told him, and maybe he’d let it show more as time went on, but Kihyun had never said anything about it if he’d ever noticed.

And then this all started.

It hadn’t been planned, just a matter of fate. They had been watching TV at Kihyun’s place, bored out of their minds, sprawled on the couch in sweats and hoodies and watching time pass by.

Then Kihyun had said it.

“I’m horny.” He’d stated, almost whined.

And in any other occasion, Hyunwoo would’ve joked, told him to find a room, get away from him. But that day had been different. Maybe out of boredom, he’d decided to test the waters and see what he was gonna get back.

And so, he’d said.

“Want me to do something about it?” He’d asked, only half joking.

Kihyun looked at him like he was contemplating it, then he’d pursed his lips and shrugged. “Sure.”

“I’m not joking.” Hyunwoo said, raising an eyebrow at the younger.

“I know.” Kihyun had said, hair in a peach colour back then, and he’d spread both legs and arms as an invitation for Hyunwoo to come closer. “I’m bored anyways.” He’d said.

And Hyunwoo listened.

They kissed like it was natural, like they’d done it multiple times, and not only twice while alcohol induced. He ended up pushing Kihyun’s sweats down, and fisted his dick until he’d come all over his hoodie.

“No.” Kihyun had cried. “I like this hoodie.”

And Hyunwoo was harder than ever before after having done that. He had also had his confidence-due-to-boredom on his side. So he’d moved up closer between Kihyun’s legs, and said.

“If you’re gonna cry about it, I’ll give you a better reason to cry.” Hyunwoo said darkly, and pulled out his own cock, stroking himself quickly while Kihyun watched in a trance.

He was already close, panting and squeezing his cock after being painfully hard and wet from jerking Kihyun off and hearing the sounds he made. It took him less than a minute to get there, and what set him off was Kihyun gasping out a small “No, wait!” and circling his hand around Hyunwoo’s dick, the touch making him come, spilling even more onto his beloved hoodie.

Kihyun had watched — in either amazement or dread; Hyunwoo didn’t know —, after it was done and Hyunwoo was panting on top of him, he’d whispered “I wanted you to fuck me…” like he was disappointed they didn’t get to do it. He looked into his eyes.

And Hyunwoo had kissed him again, then, and cradled Kihyun in his arms to take him to his bedroom and have his way with him in there. He’d made Kihyun cry again, but because of how hard he’d came, over anything else.

Hyunwoo didn’t know why he hadn’t confessed to his best friend back then. It had been the perfect opportunity. But he hadn’t done it, and it had passed.

After that day, they started having sex frequently, and coming over to the other’s place could either end in nerdy discussions or finding themselves tangled in each other.

With another kiss, several other thrusts, Hyunwoo feels himself getting closer, and his hand curls around Kihyun’s dick to get him there with him. His sweat drips down onto the younger’s body like a leaking faucet, and he gasps, and moans out something, and then he isn’t able to hold back what’s been on his mind for forever now.

“I love you.” He moans out as he moves viciously. “Kihyunie.”

“What?!” Kihyun gasps, confused, not knowing how to react, if he should maybe stop moaning — which totally isn’t an option because Hyunwoo keeps moving his hips in that way that drives him crazy and it’s just _so good._ “Can’t that wait?”

“I had to say it.” The older says, panting as he thrusts faster, harder, sloppier. “I love you, I’ve always loved you.” He gasps out.

Kihyun throws back his head and cries out, then looks at Hyunwoo with a confused face, still scrunched up in pleasure. He clings onto the older as he swipes his thumb mercilessly over the sensitive part of his cock, and frowns as he comes, shaking like he always does, coming with all of his body.

Hyunwoo finally lets go, then, already too close, and Kihyun leaves his legs spread as he pants with his eyes closed, letting the older use him to finish himself off.

And when he’s done, Hyunwoo collapses on top of Kihyun, head on his chest, pulling out before he forgets to do so later and has an unpleasant surprise when he stands up to pee.

“That was the most confusing orgasm of my life.” The younger pants with a laugh.

A short silence settles as they catch their breaths.

“So.” Kihyun starts. “You love me?”

Hyunwoo nods, cheek well nestled against Kihyun’s sternum.

“I’m guessing you want my answer now.” He says.

“Not really.” The older confesses.

“Huh?”

“I just needed to say it. I’ve always loved you, and it finally came out today for some reason. I’m not expecting you to say anything back or whatever. I just had to say it.” Hyunwoo tells him calmly. “I’m cool with whatever.” He admits.

The younger hums. “That’s alright.” He says, like he doesn’t care much either. “But _fyi,_ I love you too.”

“Yeah?” Hyunwoo asks with a small content smile on his face.

“Yeah.” Kihyun nods with sincerity.

“Okay.” Whispers the older before moving his head to finally look the younger in the eyes with his chin against his chest. “I’ll go up there to kiss you later, okay?” He then proceeds to rest his head back on Kihyun’s chest, ready to drift off to sleep.

The younger snorts. “Okay.” He smiles brightly. “Cool.”

“Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Leave comments and kudos if you did, and don't forget to check out the collection for other showki fics for the #ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge  
> It's not too late to join!!


End file.
